sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sovash100
Welcome Hey Its Sovash100. Im kind of new to this and I would like it if you could give me feed back! Im a terrable speller so if you see something mispelled please contact me so I can fix it. New characters of mine are on the way so get ready. 'Who am I?' Im a teen who wants people to see and like my drawings. What I like -Science -Drawing -Goofing off -Reading - And having a great time! Leave comments down here Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:43, November 27, 2012 Sure. I'll be your friend ^^ Art progarms are "MS Paint and Corel Painter X" Those are my art progarms. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sovash! I am working on a male character. I was thinking, since hardly anyone else but your characters are living in Vexia, I thought I would help you :3 (due to the Roleplay You have made :3). So, this male character I'm working on will later on have his own page. I toke some basic ideas from the Sonic Furry doll maker, and now making my own ideas along with the basics on my own sketch book. Thought you might needed to know :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ I just need to name him and try to think of a species he is :3 Here's a picture of what he looks like. I really think he looks cool right now, but I don't know what species he is at all ^^; He has dark brown fur, muzzle is a tan color (as well as his arms and chest fur) Wings are black with dark red and the tail is dark red with black markings. So I know the colors (Beside the eyes ^^; I was thinking normal eyes would be purple and demon eyes would be gold.) Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) My request 01:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) Hello ther! :) I'll glady draw you your characters. which ones do you want me to draw for you? ~SonicKnucklesFan92 Aceblade12 (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC)sup bro My Adimin questions Hello! :D To answer your question about how to become an admin/chat moderator, here are the requirements that other admins are looking for in members that have potential to become a part of staff http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Admin/Chatmod_Requirements As for the song change on the front page, thank you for suggesting this. The song of the week was more of a random change, a suggestion to spice the page up a bit (the old version was really messy, boring, buggy and ugly really) I really appreciate this new suggestion ^^. I'll add it up straight away Hopefully this makes things a bit more clearer. P.S. To make things easier for people press the signature button or type four LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) when you have finished your message. Just so people can click on your profile/talk page without having to search endlessly (maybe I'm exaggerating a bit there) for you ^^. Feel free to ask any other questions. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You people's request! You People! :) So...you like to Draw...would you mind Drawing Neo? ok sure It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 22:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) you can adopt them but you only have 3 months to make the page. P.S.:can i see the pictures? It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 00:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) can you also draw ion with his keyblade in his hand this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) About Drawing Sly You can draw him as well as his dark form and ultimate form just be sure if you do both his dark form and ultimate form put red tentacles on his ultimate form YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the Dark Storm vs Sam picture, great job ~ Sam237 sorry -_- sorry about that i did not know that the rp was ending soon -_- this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) about your new comic can ion be in the comic too, i looked at your comment on sam's character this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok you found me, but dont tell anyone, my dad watches what i do sometimes THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Quick question, why did you put the Varax request I did for you on the cartoon comics page? If you would like Varax in the comics I can draw her in cartoon version ~ Sam237 Oh ok :) ~ Sam237